WOWP: The Movie 2
by minnierules
Summary: Justin confesses his love for Alex, to Max. What happens when Alex finds out? Will she love him back? Please R & R! Yay! My 1st Jalex story!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Thanks chocolateflavouredpoison for reviewing my 1****st**** story! This isn't Wizards and Vampires vs. Angels, but it is the sequel to Justin Finds Juliet, and this is JALEX! XD**

**Alex's POV**

I walked into the kitchen, lazily, and looked in the fridge. Who ate all of the brownies? I grunted and stomped my foot. "Great, just great! I have to go on some stupid vacation, to England, and now, some one ate my brownies! I WANT THEM BACK!" I thought. Then, the door opened, and in came the dorkiest dork I've ever seen. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Justin asked, not making eye-contact with me. I squinted my eyes. "You!" I said. Justin looked horrified, and started talking really fast. "I didn't mean to! Max dared me! Please don't hurt me!" He put his hand over his face, and looked away. Just then, Max walked into the living room, from the stair case. "Mornin'" He said. "Wait a minute…Justin with his hand over his face…Alex squinting! I swear I didn't dare him!" said Max with his hands up. "Some are evil, some are kind, but now everyone must speak their minds!" I did the spell. "Justin, did anyone tell, or dare you to eat those brownies?" "I didn't eat your brownies, Dad did, and he paid me 6 bucks, not to tell you," He replied. "Then what did you do?" I asked, a little surprised. "I snuck into your room at night, and I stole your Twix chocolate." **A/N: This happened to me once, but my Twix was in the fridge, and my cousin stole it. I didn't want Justin to steal something bad, since this is a rated T story. **"Go buy me that Twix!" I yelled. "Yes, sir! I mean ma'am!" He said. "GO, RIGHT NOW!" I demanded, and, then, he left to buy me Twix. What he didn't know, was, that that was my diarrhea Twix. What a loser! He thinks he can do something bad for once, but I always ruin it! "As for you, Max, go undo the spell on Justin. I don't want him to embarrass himself. See? I can be nice," I said to Max.

**Max's POV**

I walked to the candy shop, where The Late Night Bite used to be. The new candy shop was awesome! They replaced the thing you always bump your head on, while going down the stairs, with chocolate. The walls are made out of Cadbury chocolate, and the floor is made out of M&M'S. Justin was at the counter, which, by the way, is made out of Gummy Bears. I walked to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Justin, come over here, in the corner. Alex wants me to reverse the spell. Did you tell anyone, that you're a wizard?" "No," He replied. "Wait! Does Alex talk about me, when I'm not in the room?" "Yeah, really mean things that you won't want to know," I replied. "Oh," he said, looking down, looking hurt. "Why are you sad?" I asked. "I'm in love with Alex," He replied. My eyes went wide. That was how this whole mess started.

**A/N: Do you guys like it? I LOVE Jalex, and this is how I imagine wowp the movie 2. Please R & R! Oh, and don't worry because this is only a prologue. My chapters will be much bigger than this, and I'll try to have correct grammar and spelling. chocolateflavouredpoison, I hope you read this! 3, Minnie (That's actually my nickname, that my parents gave me, when I was born.)**


	2. Alex and Max Know

**Alex's POV**

I wonder what's taking them so long. Maybe I should go down to the candy shop to see what's up. I want my Twix!

**Max's POV**

It's been about 10 minutes since Justin told me. I'm still standing there, shocked, with my mouth open. The only thing I managed to get out, since he told me, was 'Why?'.

"I've l been in love with her, since she was 14," said Justin. I finally spoke. "Undo the spell, or you'll be wishing me well." Now that I've got the spell off, what should I say? "Umm, why do you like her?" I asked again. "Are you okay with it? I mean, do you think that I'm weird?" "Well, no. It's legal in the Wizard World, but I just never knew that you would have a crush on" I got cut off by Alex.

"Have a crush on who?" she asked, suspiciously, with her hands on her hips. "No-nobody," Justin stammered. "I'll find out," she said, snatched the Twix, and walked away.

"What am I going to do?" Justin thought out loud. "Don't worry, bro, I got your back," I said to make him a little less worried. "Did you tell anyone else?" "I told Zeke, and, well, Harper found out. That's why she moved on to Zeke," he replied.

"Well, first thing's first. Let's eat some Twix!" I said cheerfully.

**Alex's POV**

I rushed to Justin's room. Mom and Dad had gone out, for lunch. I searched through his private stuff. Let's see: His Captain Jim Bob Geekwood doll, his 1st aid kit, an old picture of Juliet… "This stuff is useless," I thought, but, then, I saw something at the bottom of his 'Private' box.

It was a picture of Mason with a big X across it. "He probably did that because Mason told Juliet that he loved her," I thought, and moved on, but, boy, I was wrong.

There was a small red button at the bottom of the box. I pushed it. It seemed like an Alex thing to do. In a flash, Justin's room had pink heart wallpaper, and was covered in frames, with pictures of me! Some were drawn, and some were taken with a camera. Unbelievable! Justin has a crush on me!

A grin spread across my face. "I can't believe that he has feelings for me!" I said aloud, to no one in particular. "What should I do? I love him back, but in this case, even I wouldn't know the Alex thing to do. I know! I'll make a list of all the things I can do! Dang, he's rubbing off on me!" I thought. I pushed the button again, and his room was back to normal. I flashed into my room, grabbed a paper, and jotted down ideas.

**Alex's List**

Tell him. (Nah.)

Drop hints. (No, but this might be a Plan B.)

When no one is looking, flirt with, wink at, etc. him. (PERFECT!)

**Justin's POV**

This is NOT good. What if she finds out? My whole life will be ruined! But what if she loves me back? Sometimes, I HATE my life.

I heard a knock on the door. "Justin, honey! It's time for dinner!" my mom yelled through the door. "I'm coming, mom!" I yelled back.

I stood up from my chair, and I was walking to the bathroom, when I saw something, out of the corner of my eye. When I got to the bathroom, I switched the lights on, and left the door open a crack, so I could fully see what I saw. It was Alex, looking straight at me, with a smirk on her face. I slammed the door shut.

At the dinner table, Max was complaining about eating vegetables, when suddenly, Harper started to choke. Alex used magic, to help her spit it out. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Excuse us," she replied, then grabbed Alex, and walked out to the terrace.

**Alex's POV**

"Is the plan working?" asked Harper.

She knew, that I liked Justin, and she admit that she knew that he liked me back, before I knew. I wasn't mad at her, though, because I was too excited about the plan.

"Yeah. Here's what we do, next," I said, while I grinned, mischievously.

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter long. It's one and a half pages on Microsoft Word, so don't blame me, if it isn't long on Fanfiction. :P. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let's see what Alex is going to do next. :D**


	3. Bye Mason

**A/N: **Okay, well I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Alex's POV**

I walked back inside, with Harper following me.

"Hey, Alex! Mom, Dad, and Max finished their dinner, and went to bed early because of our trip tomorrow," said Justin, without looking up, from the dishes he was doing.

Harper walked downstairs, to her room.

"So, Justin. I went upstairs to your room today, and saw the weirdest thing! It was a picture of Mason, with a big 'X' on it. I was wondering, are you still mad at him, for saying 'I love you' to Juliet? Seriously, dude, you need to get over it!" I told him.

He finally looked at me. "Um, I d-did that a l-long time ago, and m-maybe I f-forgot a-a-about it. I-I'm not mad!" he stammered.

"Oh, okay. So, who's that girl you were talking about with Max, this morning," I asked him.

"What girl?" he said.

Then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled. I opened the door.

"Hello, love," said Mason, smiling at me.

"Mason, we need to talk," I said, quietly, so Justin wouldn't hear. I stepped outside, and closed the door.

"Mason, this isn't working out. I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT!" said a very mad Mason. He was transforming into a werewolf.

I quickly ran inside and slammed the door.

"What did you do, Alex?"

"None of your beeswax, Captain Dork," I replied. Then, I ran upstairs and started to text Harper.

Harper: So, did u break up with him?

Me: Yup. :P

Harper: I found that jar of magic you were hiding.

Me: What jar?

Harper: Y'know. The one tht has tht pink stuff in it…

Me: Oh…yh I remember tht…dad was showin us the other day…its for ppl who know bout magic, but aren't wizards, so they hv to become one…its sorta a new rule, so…youre a wizard

Harper: OMG ALEX! YAY! I MEAN I KNOW IVE INSULTED WIZARDS B4, BUT THIS IS INCREDIBLE! AND IM A FULL WIZARD, SINCE I DON'T HV SIBLINGS!

Me: mom gets magic, too. :/ its gonna be hard 2 tell her and I don't know how justin's gonna tell zeke! I bet he'll hv a heart attack!

Harper: anyways, im gonna sleep now. Bye alex :D

Me: k bye.

A few minutes later, Justin walked into my room. "Why'd you break up with him?"

"I'm love with someone else."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you on our trip."

"Why not now?"

"Because…it's almost forbidden, but not in the wizard world." I winked at him and shut the door.

**Justin's POV**

What was that all about? I bet that guy, Dean, put her up to this. He's nothing but trouble. I stormed to my room. If Alex won't tell me the easy way, I'll make her tell me, the hard way. I smirked. "Let's see what spell I should use," I said aloud to no one.


End file.
